doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Cytron City - Part 1
Doctor:Hmmm,what's this?-he said while looking at the monitor Helen:I don't know.You're the time traveler. Doctor:It looks like a robot-ish city. Helen:But this is Earth.In 2005!A robot city in 2005?I am not from Earth...but I know that the technology isn't that advanced in 2005 to create a robot city. Doctor:I know.This is weird. Helen:And I see a word everywhere."Cyt.."...Cyt something.I can't see the rest. Doctor:Let's go down there! Outside: Helen:Oh look!I can see the whole name now!It says..."Cytron". Doctor:What did you said? Helen:I said that it writes "Cytron" Doctor:This can't be... Helen:What?What's wrong?What's Cytron? Doctor:They can't be here...I exiled them.. Helen:Doctor,what's a Cytron? Doctor:Cytrons are robots.They always attacked humanity,but I don't know why...I exiled them from Earth a long time ago.Since then,their mode of attacking was by possesing electrical things.But now...they are here..but how?I exiled them! Helen:How do you know they are here?Maybe they posseded the whole city. Doctor:That's not possible.They can only posses electrical things. Helen:Why don't we go into that building with "Cytron" written on it? Doctor:We will!But not yet. Helen:Why? Doctor:I must first find when they got there... *The Doctor and Helen don't notice the Time Field (crack in the wall) on another building. In the Tardis: Helen:Where are we going? Doctor:We are going to The Cytrons laboratory.In space! In their laboratory: Doctor:...nobody's here... Helen:Well,they're all in the Cytron City,aren't they? Doctor:They'd never let their laboratory un-protected.Someone must be there.They're hiding somewhere.. Helene:Or,they are simply not there. Doctor:Someone is always there!!! Cytron:You're right,Doctor! Doctor:Told 'ya!What had you done? Cytron:We? Doctor:Of course you!WHO ELSE??? Cytron:We just got back what;s ours! Doctor:The Earth is not yours! Cytron:It was!Until you exiled us!Now we are back!And we rule it!...Well...we only rule a city,but it's still a progress. Doctor:How?How did you broke the exile? Cytron:We had help! Doctor:From who? Cytron:Our new leader found a way to break it! Doctor:It's impossible!Only I could break it! Cytron:Exactly! Doctor:What is that trying to mean? Helen:Doctor,look there!-she said while looking at a big monitor Cytron2:''Doctor!We're glad to see you in your past!-''he said from the monitor. Doctor:In my past?You seen my future? Cytron2:''Oh yes!We did!And now we see you everyday!-''he said from the monitor. Doctor:How? Cytron2:''Come to our base!In 2005,in our city.You'll understand there!-''he said from the monitor. Doctor:I'll see you there then!Helen,let's go! In the Tardis: Helen:How can they see you everyday? Doctor:I don't know yet.They seen my future.Who knows what it holds! Helen:So we are going to their base?The one with "Cytron" written big on it? Doctor:Exactly! At their base: Helen:Where is that Cytron? Cytron2:There I am!Doctor...so you came for the answer? Doctor:You called me!I came! Cytron2:I'm glad to see myself in the past!-he said while looking at Helen. Helen:Wait...what? Doctor:You are... Cytron2:Hahahaah!You can call me CytronHelen from now on! Helen:You're me... CytronHelen:..From the future.Exactly! Helen:Doctor..how can that be me? Doctor:CytronHelen!What's going on here? CytronHelen:I will simply became a Cytron,then go back in time,and I helped the boss to build this city..where I knew you'd be,and it'd lead you became me! Helen:I didn't understood.... CytronHelen:Don't worry.You will.WHEN YOU WILL BE ME! Doctor:You mentioned a boss...take me to that boss.Isn't that why you called me? Helen:(She's me..I'm her..how?) CytronHelen:Exactly.I'll take you to the boss. Upstairs: CytronHelen:I'll go out now.I am letting you have a discussion with the boss.-she said while leaving. Doctor:So you're the boss?Turn around,so I could see your face. CytronBoss:If you really want to...-he said while turning around. Doctor:....No.... CytronBoss:Yes! Helen:Who is him? Doctor:He's me.... CytronBoss:You can call me the CytronDoctor now! Doctor:How are you me? CytronDoctor:Just as Helen is CytronHelen.You'll become Cytrons!Both of you! Doctor:Who will change us? CytronDoctor:I can't say that...It's my past,but it's your future! Doctor:How did you broke the exile? CytronDoctor:Ooh,too many questions!CYTRONS!GET THEM! A bunch of Cytrons appears: CytronDoctor:Take them from there...and make sure they become us! Helen:Where is he taking us? Doctor:He's...he's taking us to transform us into Cytrons..and we'll become thoose... CytronHelen:I see you were smart even before,Doctor.-she said while entering the room. Helen;Doctor!Change the future! CytronDoctor:He can't!He seen me!He seen CytronHelen.It's hard to change something you see. Doctor:I chaged stuffs like that before..I'll change this too! CytronDoctor:I doubt it!Take them from here! The Cytrons:Yes Sir!-they all said while taking Doctor and Helen into another room. CytronDoctor:CytronHelen! CytronHelen:Yes? CytronDoctor:Annouce the Cytron Warriors that we are gonna expand our teritory!We'll take over the whole world! Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor